Blood Samurai
by Dwalker666
Summary: sixty years ago three heros stooped an invasion now the three are reforming three brothers two of blood one of the soul warriors all Dragon Shadow the axe man Ghost Walker the hand fighter and Blood Samurai a master of the sword in all forms
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of its characters. I do however own the name blood samurai so ha!

Inu-Yasha and the gang were traveling down the road as usual Inu-Yasha was in a fowl mood but this time he had good reason Kagome was becoming a little too easy with the "sit" command and he hated it. Of course the others didn't really care but soon he would have to put a stop to this. Shippo was of course happy as ever he got to pester Inu-Yasha and then watch him take the blame for to him nothing could be better. Sango however was weary usually when Inu-Yasha was in a foul mood some demon would come along upon which Inu-Yasha would release his anger unfortunately not a single demon was anywhere in sight and this made Sango even edgier thankfully the monk had decided to keep his hands to himself today. Miroku knew something was up and not to touch anything today for two reasons one it wouldn't help and two because he had gotten into a drinking contest with Inu-Yasha last night and had placed a stupid bet to not grope anyone for a week. He still couldn't believe he had lost but it was Inu-Yasha and it did seem like he truly had no limits like he was exactly as he proclaimed unbeatable. Kagome in the other hand didn't have a care in the world she was finally in charge by using the sit command a little more often she had finally subdued Inu-Yasha or at least she thought she had. With everyone still thinking no one noticed Inu-Yasha stop so they all bumped into his back although normally irritated by this he just ignored them as the others got up Kagome was about to use the sit command when the ground in front of them exploded sending every one back on the ground again except Inu-Yasha who had sensed the coming danger something inside his head told him to cut and run. Yet he did not then the voice came like deep thunder sending out waves of fear that made Sango tremble Miroku duck and look for cover Shippo cry and Kagome faint yet still Inu-Yasha didn't move he merely waited for the being that was threatening him to approach. YOU ARE NOW PARALYZED WITH FEAR SURRENDER YOU WOMEN AND VALUABLES INCLUDING THE SHIKON JEWEL SHARDS said the voice almost at once Kagome and Sango began to follow the directions Miroku did so more hesitantly but more due to his hangover than anything else Shippo remained on the ground crying. Then Inu-Yasha spoke with a voice calm and quiet but everyone heard him for not a sound was being made he simply said three words face me coward. Everyone froze none had expected Inu-Yasha to stand up for them he was always calling them weak and pathetic humans and Shippo a disgrace to demons everywhere. Come weakling and meet death I shall kill you with my bare hands no sword, no special attacks just come and face me you gutless whoreson. After saying that the earth began to quake when a demon over ten feet tall and heavily muscled. At that moment the last thing anyone expected Inu-Yasha to do was laugh but laugh he did none of them had ever heard Inu-Yasha laugh before but the sound was dark and filled with the promise of pain. Go back to your mom boy before you get spanked the large demon began to cry then the ground parted and a another demon appeared this one was three times the size of the first one and looked to be made of pure muscle not chiseled no fat showed on his body. He took one look at Inu-Yasha then stared down at the smaller demon crying he picked him up and said what is going on here son. The boy said that mean man threatened me daddy and said he would spank me aye he does come equipped to do it but that does not explain why because your whelp threatened my pack simple as that. The others were worried there was no way Inu-Yasha would be able to defeat this giant even with the tetsaiga. Inu-Yasha stood there without comment waiting for the adult demon to do something. Forgive my son lord samurai he is unwise in the ways of the world and often mistakes his betters for weak travelers that will be easily dealt with. I would ask that you would join my family for dinner Inu-Yasha looked at him thank Terrance that would be most welcome. The others were all stunned except Kilala she just walked up to Inu-Yasha lightly leapt up to his shoulder are you coming asked Inu-Yasha walked away they followed quickly the walk was not long and they soon came to a cave which was actually quiet welcoming radiating warmth and love from the walls. Terrance sat his son down gently and began to move outside when

Inu-Yasha stopped him do not concern yourself with the catching of meat we will eat the same as you. Thank you lord you remembered my distaste for killing how could I not Terrance you are an old friend. As they sat down to eat the vegetables that Terrance had prepared Kagome finally plucked up the courage to ask how Inu-Yasha knew Terrance. His answer was ask him not me with hat he walked away having eaten his fill. Later that night Terrance sat at the mouth of the cave when Kagome walked up to him how do you know Inu-Yasha she asked. All demons in this area know of the Blood Samurai he saved us all over sixty years ago a horde of spider demons were getting bold and began to destroy us we are mountain demons and as such do not like killing but will do so if necessary I personally have never taken a life but I can see the need for the samurai who sleeps in my cave it is a great honor. I intend to ask him to teach my son the ways of the world before he goes still I wish his brothers were here as well then I would have the complete honor ah but such is life he said. Inu-Yasha as you call him did combat with the spiders and then spared them after the battle was over there was still one spider left the weakest of them all Inu-Yasha turned him human and gave the man his life but left a spider on his back as a reminder of the battle Onigumo was his name I hear he later came after Inu-Yasha and is now called Naraku I hope the soul will find peace but it is unlikely with what he has done absorbing other demons is the sickest of practices and only the truly weak perform it. I hear that he is now trying to absorb Sesshomaru that would be a sight to see the freak trying to absorb the Ghost walker lord Sesshomaru will not defeat him but he will not lose to him and absorb him Sesshomaru will just walk away from the battle added to this I doubt his sword will let him die like that. No but I hope Naraku does not discover the third brother no he would come with his axe and slay Naraku yes but he was the one who gave up fighting after the battle and settled down with a mate I hope he will remain out of this battle but if his brothers call he will come the Dragon Shadow will come. Kagome stared at him and knew she had asked too much but her curiosity got the better of her who is the legend she asked Terrance stood up that is not for me to answer ask lord Inu-Yasha he will be able to tell you more than I but I will tell you this however he is only their blood brother but he will remain the same he will still be Joe. Inu-Yasha walked up behind them Terrance left as Inu-Yasha sat down he fingered the necklace around his neck before taking it off and handing it to Kagome she stared at him suddenly very worried don't worry I'm just sick of you sitting me in your sleep I will put it back on in the morning he said but I know you want to learn about me and Joe well I'll tell you but it will be the brutal truth he lied when he said he went home Joe is from your time as far as I can ascertain he was also born out of his time the warrior's code burns in his heart and it got him into trouble many times but when he came here it was almost like coming home for him I wished him well when he left but I knew he longed for someone from his own time he also knew she hated him and he was fine with that. He protected her but she never knew she just thought her life was charmed and it was he was the one who charmed it he sought a way home to the world he knew so he could protect the woman that hated him I never understood that until I met Kikyo she didn't much care for me demon form but on my human nights she was often full of laughter unfortunately she believes I killed her still I am now the traitorous half breed. Now though I promised to go to hell with her but I don't think that she will be going to hell she just didn't understand one day she will and on that day I will leave with her never will I abandon my pack however. Joe though he left me a token with which to call him if I were to ever need him Sesshomaru has one as well but he wears his around his neck soon his arm will grow back then we can forget this feud we have. Funny really Sesshomaru wanted him to stay eager to learn of the future and whether or not we would live to see it Joe always shrugged off those questions he would just move on. I truly hope he found peace and that the woman he loved realized what he did for her before he dies for her or he turns sixty. Why before he turns sixty because he will die when he is sixty years old the very day before he will become sixty- one he knows this and still he does not tell her what he has done for her I truly do hope that Joe will be able to rest in piece. Just as Inu-Yasha finished speaking an eerie light began to shine around them yet Inu-Yasha remained seated following his lead Kagome sat and waited as the light began to fade it suddenly flared blinding them both when a booming laughter rang out and before them stood a six foot tall man carrying an axe that looked like it weighed as much as Kagome did. Inu-Yasha stood up and walked to him but before a word could be said the man grabbed Inu-Yasha into a huge bear hug hello brother said the man. Kagome said Inu-Yasha meet Joe he is the man I was telling you about he said. Kagome stared in awe of the man like Inu-Yasha had said the man was truly born out of his time and although he was American he spoke perfect Japanese. He stared at Kagome so you are the reincarnation eh well you look a lot better than the dead one. He said Kagome waited for the angry retort from Inu-Yasha but it never came he stood there and smiled so old horse how did you get here I was summoned laddie by little girl in need the charge of our dear brother Sesshomaru. Feh! Said Inu-Yasha I don't believe it so he really does take care of my niece amazing I thought old sourpuss would have just left her for dead oh but he did once then brought her back to life now he gave her the charm I gave him so she would always be protected and laddie believe me I'll protect her with my life. Inu-Yasha just nodded then and walked back into the cave Kagome soon followed and Joe was left outside by himself and he smiled it was good to be back in this time even if it was only for a short time he knew in twenty years he would be called back to this time once more to do battle but he would be sixty by then and would die hopefully on the battlefield. But with his luck it wasn't likely then he thought of his son wishing he was here the boy was already as strong as him and would only get stronger he was the same as him with treating all people with indifference but had his mother's knack for trouble and her brain thank the heavens for the gods only knew how addled his brain was. Little did Joe know he would get his wish and sooner than he could have hoped for. Terrance felt said for the axe man he had been dragged into a war not his own but came willingly to save a little girl that he did not even know the man was truly great his demon blood was what had slowed his aging process down allowing him to live this long but at the demonic age of sixty he would die but still that was almost two hundred years from now this man would and had changed the face of the earth and being forced to do so again didn't overly bother him this is what Terrance admired about the man no give in him and the warrior's code was his very life blood. As the group set out the next morning they saw Terrance waving goodbye with the man giant walking alongside him Miroku was unable to grope anyone. Earlier when he had tried to grope Sango the giant had grabbed his hand so hard that Miroku was instantly on his knees but when he let go his hand was numb then he whispered we'll have none of that laddie it upsets the company of our companions and on a journey such as this as much good humor as possible is needed. As the giant walked away Kagome walked up beside him I would listen to him Miroku he wields that axe as if it weighed nothing at all and it weighs at least as much as I do. What is his name he asked Terrance called him Dragon Shadow but Inu-Yasha calls him Joe Miroku laughed that's impossible Joe Dragon Shadow disappeared after the great spider invasion over sixty years ago along with the Blood Samurai and Ghost Walker so it is impossible yes this man has a demonic aura but he is human so it is impossible for that to be him nodded Miroku sagely. Then Miroku felt a stinging in his neck and slapped at it opening his hand to see what it was Myouga he said yes I have heard that the hero Dragon Shadow is walking among us again I had hoped to see him but unable to locate him he said. Why don't you ask that phony up there he is supposed to be him Myouga hopped over to Joe welcome back great warrior he said don't know about the great warrior part but good to be back laddie responded Joe. Myouga merely bowed it is good to have the Dragon Shadow walking among us once again. Miroku stood dumbfounded he was in the presence of one of the great legends that his father had taught him about but Joe was supposed to be ten feet tall and wear the hides of dragons but here he was just a six foot tall man but Miroku began to study him so yes he was bigger than most men but what Kagome said next almost sent him into shock oh by the way Inu-Yasha is Blood Samurai and Sesshomaru is Ghost Walker Miroku froze for about a minute then simply nodded and continued walking soon he would see the truth of their words the men of men of legend all had a symbol bearing their namesake on them so he would ask to see them tonight and if not he would simply prove that he was smarter and better than the rest and should be leader not Inu-Yasha. As the day wore on Joe disappeared for a while coming back later to talk to Inu-Yasha time to camp for the night follow Joe he'll take you to the camp he set up. Inu-Yasha then walked off in a different direction Kagome made to follow him best leave him lass he has to do something on his own. Kagome looked worried but listened to him and followed. Joe had killed and skinned a deer which was ready to eat at the camp apparently Shippo had been turning the meat so it had not burned it was perfectly cooked though a little chewy but when the meal was half over Joe produced a small flask and three cups he gave one to Miroku one to Shippo and one to Sango then poured a little into the small cups so that each had enough for a single shot although Kagome felt left out she didn't say anything. Joe stared at her trust me lass you aren't old enough for this plus I don't think Inu-Yasha would like to come back and find you drunk then why did you give some to Shippo she asked he's a demon was all he said. Sango gently sipped the amber liquid in her cup she sputtered then passed it back to Joe it like pouring fire down you throat she said Shippo downed his in a single swallow and patted his stomach its good he slurred and went to sleep slowly changing to the size of a fourteen year old adolescent boy. What did you do to him asked Sango made him go to sleep before he could cast his illusion spell for the night now you know why he has been so insistent about sleeping next to you lately Inu-Yasha knew but he also knew you wouldn't believe him. That is why he was always picking on the brat.

Will post again soon review if you want anything specific in the story and I'll consider it.


	2. Kent's Proposal

I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of its characters nor do I own the names Dragon Shadow that belongs to David Gemmel and Waylander the Sslayer and Ghost walker this also belongs to David Gemmell and Druss the Legend

Sesshomaru was not happy Naraku had taken it upon himself to torment his little brother and although they often fought they had finally come to an understanding just before Naraku had started this full scaled assault. Now in an attempt to get him to destroy his brother Inu-Yasha Naraku had kidnapped his adopted daughter Rin. A mistake that would prove very costly but he would have to strike soon for now he was incapacitated with his arm almost fully grown back he was forced to focus his full energy on fully regrowing it. Jaken had been the one to lose Rin but not much could be done about that now only to wait and focus on his arm lost in thought he didn't hear Jaken approach him. My lord said the small demon Sesshomaru although slightly perturbed was not shocked yes Jaken he said there is word that the dragon Shadow walks among the people once more does this mean that we are all to die asked Jaken. No Jaken it does not it merely means that Rin has used the small whistle I gave her for you see the dragon Shadow is just a man a human to be more exact but he follows the warrior's code but he does however have a demonic aura it will be nice to see my old friend again.

Rin was in a house with another child he was a boy slightly older than her she was waiting for her father to come and rescue her it was her iron belief that he would do so no one was stronger than her father except maybe uncle Inu-Yasha he wasn't around very often but when he was he always had a gift for her and could make her laugh. What is your name she asked the boy in there with her Kent my name is Kent son of Joe. I'm Rin daughter of Sesshomaru interesting Naraku took the time to kidnap me when I tried to follow my dad and you I wonder if he will try to kidnap Shippo next so they all have to fight each other. Rin do you think you could pick these locks that are on me? I could try.

Naraku was in an almost joyous mood soon the day he had been waiting for would come Inu-Yasha would be his mind slave oh it was almost to perfect to imagine the greatest demon of them all was going to obey his every command he had Sesshomaru's own daughter to enjoy the more earthly pleasures with in a few years anyway but it would be interesting to break the demon slayer and Kikyo's reincarnation he idly wondered how long before they would break. But what to do with the strange young warrior that had somehow appeared within his barrier he was strong very strong indeed instead of just charging the lesser demons Naraku had sent to destroy him but had waited for them it was if he had known they were coming using his bare fists he had destroyed them using massive energy that radiated from his fists he fought all of them taking two sometimes three with a single swing. The blows weren't deadly nor were the purifying but the power in them caused the demons to die instantly. Naraku would have fun eliciting the secret of how he did that from the young man Kanna walked in to the room to stride silently up to Naraku he mirror showing Joe, Inu-Yasha, and Sesshomaru walking towards his castle. Not overly concerned he looked closer at Joe he seemed familiar somehow. Then he looked into the man's eyes and saw only one thing there the one eternal truth death. Naraku felt fear then death's eyes were coming for him. Quickly summoning Kagura he told her go find out what they want.

As Kagura flew towards the small group she could tell this was a suicide mission that Naraku was finally having her killed for her insubordination. When she reached them she was surprised at how the man with the axe just stared at her without any malice or hatred not cold but like a lost relative found again. Come down lassie he called and strangely she felt compelled to do so as she descended from the sky above she began to notice the similarities between the axe man and the young man Naraku had captured both were tall and broad of shoulder as well as massively muscled and had the mark of death stamped upon them. Now where is my son asked Joe two miles from here with the daughter of Sesshomaru in a cabin to the east surrounded by demons. She responded without thinking as they began to walk she felt something growing within her it was painful at first but then comforting and warm. It was a heart by that one act of pure kindness she had grown her own heart it was almost laughable at how she believed that Naraku had controlled her all those years. She followed the group of travelers heading towards the cabin wanting to see the young man again and to hear his voice. As they approached the cabin the demons began to attack but were quickly put down by Kent they just bowed before him and waited for his orders. Joe was impressed his son had taken control without even trying. Joe walked up to Kent ready boy he said ready old man Kent responded and with that Kent changed his clothing became armor much like Joe's and a sword appeared at his side. Rin ran to her father and hugged him and to everyone's surprise Sesshomaru hugged her back. Kent walked up to Kagura kneeled before her and said you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen would you allow me the honor of marrying you he asked. Kagura was taken aback that anyone would want to marry her. I have done evil things she said. True you have but your soul remains untainted you did not want to do those things and you found no joy in them this is why I desire to marry you not for the beauty of your face although it is stunning but for the beauty of your soul. Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha and Sango at Miroku both were smirking Kent had no idea the hell he was in store for. Both however were thinking of how well that was asked and how to ask their own loves to marry them. Joe gave a full smile because like him lent never lied. He wished them both long and happy lives Kagura smiled and said yes I will I will marry you. Now with every one reunited it was time to face Naraku for the final battle. Only one side could win and whoever won would own the world and have the right to live this however did not enter the minds of our heroes no they thought only to stop the evil that was radiating out from Naraku.

Thousands of minor demons had gathered to fight for their lord and master Naraku who had promised them awesome powers if they defeated his enemies little did he know that as soon as the battle was over they would kill him and take all of his powers. Naraku knew that the lesser demons who he had enlisted to help him would all die but that was their purpose for with each of their deaths he would become stronger and stronger until he was invincible and none could stand against him. For now though he had to focus on Kanna and continue to absorb her into his body her lack of a soul made it a little harder than most but not much her lack of resistance more than made up for that. With her defensive powers boosting his own he would be unstoppable but best to make sure that there were no loose ends. Soon the world would be his and he could completely resurrect Kikyo after destroying the reincarnation but not before having some fun with her. It would be a sight to see he would finally take his place as lord over all the universe it wouldn't matter anymore everything would be within his grasp and he would finally be God it was so very sweet. Especially now that he could make the suffering of Kagura last even longer and crueler. The absorption of Kanna was now completed and soon it would all be his.


	3. Weapons of our heroes

I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of the characters I do however own Joe, and Kent.

This is the axe wielded by Joe.

Kent's sword

Inu-Yasha's armor and samurai sword.

Sesshomaru's ghost walker sword


End file.
